Dla Percy'ego
by Lortes
Summary: Świat przestał się kręcić, umysł zalała przyjemna mgiełka otępienia. Zetknięcie warg było gwałtowne, gorące i w ogóle nie przypominające czułego, prawdziwego pierwszego pocałunku - był bardziej jak ostatnia deska ratunku. Nie przejmowali się brakiem powietrza, byle chłonąć wszystko z tego oderwania się od okrutnego świata. Percabeth, One-shot. Lekkie AU podczas II wojny z Tytanami.


_Na początek chcę podziękować za wszystkie komentarze pod moją poprzednią miniaturką - nie sądziłam, że tak dobrze się przyjmie! Jestem zdumiona i jednocześnie szczęśliwa, że spodobały wam się te sklejone minuty nudy ;) Co do komentarzy - teraz, z perspektywy czasu faktycznie, nieco przesadziłam z nieumiejętnościami Percy'ego w walce. Chodziło mi jednak o to, żeby pokazać, że mimo iż są w związku, Annabeth nie przeszkadza, by traktować go jak kilka lat temu - co Percy'emu przychodzi nieco opornie ;)  
Co do poniższej pracy (za bardzo odbiegłam od tematu) - powstała ona na konkurs na blogu, którego nazwy nie podam, chyba, że ktoś zechce ;)__ Tematem, rzecz jasna, było Percabeth. O dziwo, zajęłam I miejsce (ex aequo, ale nadal!) Trochę rzeczy pozmieniałam, głownie poprawiłam błędy, kilka zdań składniowo poprawiłam, ale nadal pewnie paręnaście/parędziesiąt błędów jest, za co przepraszam ;) _

_Tytuł może być nieco dziwny, ale głowiłam się i głowiłam, i nic nie wymyśliłam. W oko wpadło mi ostatnie zdanie i zostało. Mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze ;)_

_Znowu Percabeth, znowu. Postaram się wymyślić coś innego, miałam parę pomysłów, no ale to było na konkurs, więc postanowiłam, że wstawię mimo wszystko ; Co do tego, że znów miniaturka - wybaczcie, nie jestem dobra w dłuższych tekstach. Pomysł mam i mam, piszę parę rozdziałów, wydaję się to taki świetny pomysł... A po kilku dniach wena opada i jak to czytam, to się zastanawiam, co ja w tym fajnego widziałam xD_

_Nie przedłużając, dodam tylko, że ta miniaturka jakoś bardziej mi się podoba, ale decydujcie sami ;)_

_Akcja dzieje się na początku _"Ostatniego Olimpijczyka"_, może trochę być niekanonicznie, bo szczegółów do końca nie pamiętam._

* * *

„_Wojna to obowiązek. Jedyny prawdziwy wybór to zaakceptować to lub nie i wiedzieć, o co się walczy"_

_- __Rick Riordan,__** "Syn Neptuna".**_

* * *

Warknęła, wściekła, złorzecząc pod nosem. Ręce schowane w kieszeniach bluzy zacisnęła, wbijając krótkie paznokcie w dłoń. Ludzie, który ją mijali, odruchowo oddalali się od wściekłej postaci. Nie obyło się bez zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, gdy nie szczędziła języka na przekleństwa - a to było niespotykane u niej. Szczególnie, gdy po końcówkach dało się wychwycić, iż obrzuca niecenzuralnymi epitetami chłopaka.

W końcu nie wytrzymała. Próbowała wszystkiego - uspokajające oddechy, liczenie, krzyczenie w poduszkę.

Gdy wbijając jednego paznokcia w dłoń, przez co po dłoni pociekła wąska stróżka krwi, a ją to nawet nie zabolało (w końcu nie takie rzeczy przeżyła), co tu mówiąc o odwróceniu uwagi, wyrzuciła z siebie krótki okrzyk. Kopnęła jakiś niewinny niczemu kamień i opadła na kolana. Miała tyle szczęścia, że zawędrowała nad plażę, więc nikt nie widział jej popisu - zapewne i tak po jej furiackim spacerze zaczną ją podejrzewać o chorobę psychiczną.

Plaża niestety przypominała jej o tym, czego pamiętać nie chciała. Wypuściła powietrze, wydymając policzki i układając usta w dzióbek. Ciche szumy wydawane przez fale, wpływające na brzeg i uderzające w skały, wbrew pozorom, lekko uspokoiły jej skołatane nerwy.

Zapewne większość ludzi nie zrozumiałaby jej złości - co więcej, niektórzy by pewnie się ucieszyli. Sama nie podejrzewała się o takie uczucia. Co prawda, nie raz myślała nad tym, że od dawna nie traktuje go tylko jak przyjaciela, lecz nie umiała tego wyjaśnić. To, co wreszcie zrozumiała, całkowicie zburzyło jej światopogląd. Każdy miał swoje miejsce, swoją rolę. Oczywiście, on zawsze coś robił, co było, według niej, do niego niepodobne, ale to co teraz wywinął...

_Nie _- zganiła ją część jej umysłu, która była szczęśliwa z tego, że uświadomiła sobie to, co dla innych było oczywiste. _- T__ym razem__ to nie jego wina._

_Oczywiście, że __jego__! - _oburzyła się połówka, która była zdecydowane odziedziczona po matce. - _Gdyby nie jego oczy i błysk w nich, łobuzerski uśmieszek, włosy, styl bycia, charakter..._

Otrząsnęła się - zaczynała powoli wariować.

Westchnęła i przyciągnęła kolana do piersi, obejmując nogi rękoma. Wpatrując w cofające się i przypływające fale, poczuła, jakby powoli zmywały z niej złość. Teraz, gdy emocje opadły, przeanalizowała wszystko na zimno. Aż ciemny rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach na wspomnienie, jak się niedorzecznie zachowywała. Teraz na pewno będzie powodem chichotów w obozie.

Jej zamyślenie przerwało coś, a raczej ktoś, kto usiadł obok niej, lekko szturchając w ramię. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy została gwałtownie wyrwana z głębokich przemyśleń.

- No cześć. Mówią, bardzo dyskretnie zresztą patrząc się na mnie, że zachowujesz się jak głodna chimera. Co się stało? - Zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko, a jej nogi zmiękły na widok tego uśmiechu - gdyby nie to, że siedziała, to już dawno by upadła.

_Opanowanie, Annabeth!_

- Cześć - mruknęła cicho, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Bała się, że gdy spojrzy na niego jeszcze raz, to zrobi coś, czego później będzie żałować.

Bardzo była zdziwiona, gdy spostrzegła, że on niczego nie zauważył - rumieńców, odwracania wzroku, bawienia się dłońmi. Co prawda, dopiero dzisiaj odkryła, co było powodem jej zachowania - nie, nie była szczęśliwa - ale już od dawna była dziwna w jego towarzystwie. Najwyraźniej nie bez powodu nazywała go Glonomóżdżkiem.

- Nie powiesz? - udał smutną minę, gdy zamilkła na kilka minut.

Westchnęła.

- Coś... Ktoś - poprawiła się niezręcznie. - Bardzo, bardzo mnie wkurzył.

- Kto? Clarisse? Travis lub Connor? Malcolm? - dopytywał. Po chwili jednak jego oczy delikatnie rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Ja? - Spytał, łącząc dziwne spojrzenia na sobie i słowa, które padały na temat zachowania Annabeth.

Odwróciła wzrok, rumieniąc się. Może jednak nie był takim Glonomóżdżkiem.

Uniósł brwi na jej wymowny gest i zmarszczył nos, myśląc, czym mógł ją wnerwić ostatnimi czasy. Oczywiście, od dawna było wiadome, że Annabeth i Rachel się nie lubią, więc może chodzi o ten pocałunek i to gadanie, że rudowłosa mu się śniła...?

- Co znów zrobiłem?

- Nic - wzruszyła ramionami. To była w sumie prawda, bo przecież to ona się wkurzyła za swoje uczucia. Nie był winny temu, że nie panowała nad emocjami. - Przepraszam... Przelałam swoją złość, smutek i wszystko inne, na wściekłość do ciebie. Nic nie zrobiłeś - wytłumaczyła się, czując nieco niezręcznie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie ma sprawy. Prawie każdy używa mnie jako uczuciowy worek treningowy - lekko się roześmiała, a on z dumą uznał, że humor już ma lepszy - co prawda zamiast furii wkradł się lekki smutek, ale chociaż nie widział, żeby miała zabić wzrokiem każdą napotkaną osobę.

- Choć - wstał, otrzepując się z piasku, a potem podał jej dłoń. - Za niedługo bitwa o sztandar, a z tego co wiem, jesteśmy w innych drużynach. Muszę poćwiczyć, żebyś mnie nie skopała, jak kiedyś - ponownie się roześmiała, a on lekko szturchnął ją biodrem.

* * *

Siedziała znudzona w domku Ateny, stukając palcami w ramę łóżka, leżąc na brzuchu. Laptop Dedala leżał spokojnie na biurku, ale ona, szczerze mówiąc, nie miała na razie ochoty przeglądania jego pomysłów. Aż ją głowa bolała na myśl, jak ktoś może być takim geniuszem. Zdecydowanie za wynalazki, które przejrzała, dostałby kilka nagród Nobla - a ona nawet jednej czwartej jego zawartości nie przejrzała.

Sprawa z Percym była skomplikowana - ona go kochała (tak, w końcu się z tym pogodziła) a jego uczucia były nieznane. Zmarszczyła brwi. Chyba ją traktował jako kumpelę, a Rachel była potencjalną kandydatkę na partnerkę.

Westchnęła, opierając brodę o dłonie i machając nogami. Co prawda, w akcie impulsu pocałowała go, tak na szczęście, w razie gdyby to było pożegnanie - sytuacja była, lekko mówiąc, beznadziejna. Oczywiście, nawet o tym nie chciała myśleć, że może zginąć, ale gdy wylądował na wyspie Kalipso i wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje...

Dobrze wiedziała, kim była Kalipso i co było jej klątwą. Była wściekła na myśl, że spędził tam ponad tydzień, nie wiadomo co robiąc. Ale wrócił. Wrócił, nie przyjął jej propozycji, tak jak Odyseusz.

Pomasowała skronie, odrzucając myśli o dziewczynach, którym podobał się Percy. Nie było sensu o tym myśleć - nic nie wnosiło do sprawy, a tylko się wkurzała i zasmucała.

Zeszła powoli z łóżka, starając się być w miarę cicho. Jej brat, mimo południa, spał obok - z tego co wiedziała całą noc nad czymś pracował. Zabrała sztylet, ubrała buty i związała włosy, cicho wychodząc z domku.

Letnie słońce uderzyło ją w twarz i natychmiast poczuła różnicę między chłodem w domku, a upałem, który panował na zewnątrz.

Nie mieli na razie zajęć, chociaż widziała dzieciaki, które w ramach treningu wspinały się po ścianie wspinaczkowej plującej lawą, strzelające z łuku, czy po prostu coś robiące na zewnątrz. Dało się wyczuć napięcie związane z rosnącym w siłę Kronosem i bogami, którzy próbowali zwolnić Tyfona, lecz każdy próbował korzystać z tych kilku dni, które im zostały. Bez echa nie przeszła oczywiście śmierć Beckendorfa i rozpacz Sileny.

Potrząsnęła głową - miała wyrzucić te myśli z głowy. Ale trudno było zapomnieć o byłym zauroczeniu, chłopaku, który był dla niej jedyną rodziną, a teraz nosił w sobie duszę Kronosa. Trudno było nie myśleć o wiszącej w powietrzu wojnie, mając świadomość, że kilkaset kilometrów dalej bogowie dzień i noc walczą z Tyfonem - z którym w mitologii ledwo dali sobie radę - a Olimp stoi pusty. Oraz oczywiście półbogowie - dzieci pomniejszych bóstw i nieuznani - czując się zdradzeni przez Olimp i bogów dołączali do Kronosa, nie napawali optymizmem. I jeszcze Grover, który zniknął dwa miesiące wcześniej, nie dając do teraz żadnego znaku życia.

Otrząsnęła się, zła na siebie - miała o tym nie myśleć. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła na arenę poćwiczyć, wyładować się.

Manekiny, jeden po drugim, lądowały przetarte, podziurawione i brutalnie rozprute, sypiąc słomą, a złość z każdym ruchem nadgarstka wyładowywała się. Ostatnimi czasy była kłębkiem nerwów - Kronos, bogowie, Tyfon, umierający półbogowie. No i oczywiście Percy, który nie miał kiedy wparować do jej serca, tylko w trakcie wojny.

Strasznie zmizerniała ostatnimi dniami - cienie pod oczami przez niewyspanie, wyblakłe włosy, blada cera. Całą dobę obmyślała plany i co się może wydarzyć. A dokładając do tego Beckendorfa i Silenę...

- Znów czymś cię zezłościłem? - Rozbrzmiał znany głos niedaleko, a ona odruchowo odwróciła się, przez co manekin, odbijając się, ciął ją w ramię. - Ty niezdaro - westchnął, odbijając się od kolumny, o którą stał oparty i podszedł do niej.

- Sam jesteś niezdarą, Jackson – burknęła niezadowolona, że pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Oczywiście, kiedy zaczął zmywać wodą (skąd on ją wziął?) jej ramię, coraz bardziej lejące się krwią, odwróciła wzrok zawstydzona.

- Nie, nie ty - mruknęła po kilku minutach ciszy, kiedy opatrywał jej rankę. Czuła się jak dziecko, bo to było tylko draśnięcie, a on zachowywał się, jakby umierała. - Wszyscy.

Odchrząknął, powstrzymując uśmiech. Patrząc na niego, zdawało się, że tylko ona przejmuje się Kronosem. Doskonale wiedziała, że to nieprawda, bo gdy tylko spojrzała głębiej w jego oczy, ujrzała strach i obawę. On też miał tyle na głowie... Niecodziennie jest się świadkiem śmierci przyjaciela i słyszy się przepowiednię, według której twoja dusza będzie wyżynięta. Ona sama żałowała, że ją usłyszała w tak młodym wieku, bo dręczyły ją koszmary - a teraz, kiedy było pewne, że dotyczy to jej przyjaciela...

- Wszyscy?

- Tak - westchnęła, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. Czuła się głupio w jego towarzystwie - spocona po treningu w upale, wychudzona i wyglądająca jak trup. - Kronos, bogowie, Tyfon, herosi... Ty - dodała po chwili, zanim ugryzła się w język. No to wpadła.

- Ja? Przed chwilą mówiłaś, że nic nie zrobiłem - jęknął. - Już nie nadążam, co zrobiłem źle, a co dobrze - mruknął.

Zaśmiała się lekko.

- Nieważne.

- Ważne - upierał się. - Powiedz, co zrobiłem źle teraz i te kilka dni temu. Wciąż nie umiem tego ogarnąć.

Odwróciła głowę, bawiąc się dłońmi.

- Nieważne - powtórzyła. I uciekła, zostawiając ogłupiałego Percy'ego.

* * *

Czuła się jak idiotka. Jak totalna kretynka, zupełnie pozbawiona mózgu. A była córką Ateny! Pewnie matka by ją wydziedziczyła, gdyby nie była zajęta.

Ludzie umierali, bariery Obozu słabły, herosi wyruszali na misje jeden po drugim, kiedy kilka lat temu wyruszenie na byle jakie zadanie było marzeniem każdego półboga. Olimp stał jedynie z Hestią, która nie poradziłaby sobie z tysiącami potworów i Tytanami. A ona zachowywała się jak córka Afrodyty, jeszcze bardziej odmóżdżona.

To się stało jej obsesją. Po tym, kiedy jak tchórz uciekła przez Percym, unikała go jak mogła. Gdy widziała go nadbiegającego i wołającego ją, znikała w tłumie. Oczywiście, było to trudne, ale w ciągu dwóch dni jakoś nabrała wprawy. Ludzie, chcąc odciągnąć myśli od Tytanów, obgadywali ich. Co prawda, mało ją to obchodziło, ale...

Przerażało ją to. Zawsze miała chłodny i uporządkowany umysł. Wszystko miało swoje miejsce. A on przyszedł i cały jej świat runął w niedługi czas. Najpierw go nienawidziła - o ile dwoje dwunastolatków, dzieci nielubiących się bogów można nazwać wrogami. Potem polubiła, zaprzyjaźnili się, choć i wtedy nie brakowało między nimi zgryźliwości i kłótni. Grover nie raz narzekał, że ma przez nich migrenę. A potem się w nim zakochała i już całkowicie wszystko się zmieniło.

Ale nawet to, że była w tamtym momencie jak nieudany klon Annabeth Chase, nie zatrzymało ją.

Z delikatnym uśmiechem wpatrywała się w Percy'ego. Od kilku dni był strasznie rozkojarzony - to nie było dziwne, patrząc na wiadomości w telewizji oraz na przerażonych śmiertelników - i niezbyt dobrze szła mu szermierka. Z każdą godziną był coraz bardziej zmęczony i zdenerwowany, gdy Orkan wypadał mu z dłoni.

Wbił miecz w ziemię i usiadł niedaleko niej, na co wstrzymała oddech. Była co prawda w czapce-niewidce prezencie od matki, ale... Percy niczym się nie przejmując, usiadł ciężko na ławkę, schował głowę w dłonie i przeczesał lekko spocone włosy do tyłu.

Nawet po treningu wyglądał dla niej uroczo, tak percyowato, ze swoimi roztrzepanymi włosami i niezdarnością.

Upił kilka łyków wody, resztę wylał na twarz i głowę. W ciągu kilku sekund dało się zauważyć lekki wzrost siły i nawet kapiąca na koszulkę woda mu nie przeszkadzała. Coś mruczał pod nosem, ale z takiej odległość nic nie wychwyciła.

Ostrożnie wstała i podeszła, uważając, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Kucnęła naprzeciwko niego, wpatrując się w jego wyczerpaną sylwetkę. Uniósł lekko głowę, a ona przerażona wpatrywała się w jego zielono-morskie oczy (w sumie, to nie do końca morskie, pomyślała nie na temat. Kolor morza nie jest jednoznaczny, ani niebieski, ani zielony – wszystko zależy od słońca, głębokości, stopnia czystości... Percy miał piękne, zielono-niebieskie oczy z różnymi mieszaninami tych barw), teraz wypełnione strachem. Opuścił bariery, gdy zdawało mu się, że nikt nie widzi. Zdecydował na pomysł Nica.

Przygryzła wargę, a w jej umyśle toczyła się walka - zdjąć czapkę, czy nie.

Gdy zauważyła, że chce odejść, szybko wstała i odeszła na bok, nadal uważnym wzrokiem się w niego wpatrując. Parę razy odwrócił się zaniepokojony, czując czyjeś spojrzenie na sobie, ale nic nie zauważając, chwycił Orkana, który jeszcze nie zmienił się w długopis i nie przyleciał do jego kieszeni.

Odetchnęła, widząc oddalającą się sylwetkę Percy'ego. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją krzyk dzieci Apolla i Aresa, którzy nieprzerwanie od kilku dni kłócili się o rydwan.

* * *

- Clarrise, proszę...

- Nie - burknęła dziewczyna i odeszła szybkim krokiem w stronę dzieci Aresa.

Dzień się powoli kończył, słońce zachodziło, otulając się mgiełką niepewności tym, co przyniesie następny dzień. Różowo-fioletowa poświata jaśniała dookoła, robiło się coraz chłodniej, a Annabeth wpatrywała się zrozpaczonym wzrokiem w oddalającą sylwetkę córki Aresa.

Westchnęła, siadając na ławce i chowając głowę w dłoniach.

Miała dość.

- Znowu cię spotykam, kiedy masz niepokojący nastrój. - Ktoś usiadł obok niej, a ona jęknęła cicho. Tylko jego brakowało w tym galimatiasie emocji.

- Percy... - zaczęła cicho. - Domek Aresa to przynajmniej jedna czwarta obozu, nie licząc dzieci Apolinna i Hermesa. Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz walczyć bez ich pomocy? - mruknęła.

- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał szczerze, a ona podniosła na niego wzrok, by zobaczyć tę samą rezygnację, którą widziała co dzień w lustrze.

- Wydajesz się być nerwowy - powiedziała, uważnie się w niego wpatrując. Próbowała wyrzucić z pamięci to, jak uciekała przed nim i chowała się – jak niemądre było jej zachowanie.

- Bo jestem, Annabeth.

Zapanowała cisza

- Ja... Chciałem... - Wydusił, a ona spojrzała na niego nadzieją. Po sekundzie jednak przymknął oczy i pokręcił ledwo zauważalnie głową. Cała nadzieja i radość wyparowały z niej.

- Nieważne - westchnął, wstając. Obejrzał ją od stóp do głów. - Uważaj na siebie, _Beth_.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?

- Tak jak nikt inny - posłał jej słaby uśmiech. Wyraźnie nad czymś myślał.

Nim się spostrzegła, stał przed nią, łapiąc za ramiona, rozpaczliwie. Nie minęła sekunda, a czuła już zeschnięte, ciepłe wargi Percy'ego na swoich ustach. Świat przestał się kręcić, umysł zalała przyjemna mgiełka otępienia, żołądek zacisnął się w węzeł, poczuła ucisk na płucach, przed oczami, które zamknęła, pojawiła się cała paleta barw i błysków, a wszystkie problemy znikły, jak za pomocą czarów Hekate.

Nie zastanawiając się, zatopiła palce we włosy chłopaka, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Spełnił jej prośbę, owijając ramionami talię dziewczyny. Oboje to czuli, wymieniając się pocałunkami i chłonąc bliskość całą postacią – rozpaczliwą potrzebę bliskości, wsparcia.

Nie chciała przerywać tego pocałunku. Był gwałtowny, gorący i w ogóle nie przypominający czułego, prawdziwego pierwszego pocałunku, bardziej jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Nie przejmowali się brakiem powietrza, byle chłonąć wszystko z tego oderwania się od okrutnego świata.

W końcu jednak musieli się oderwać od siebie, stykając czołami i łapczywie biorąc hausty powietrza. Usta Percy'ego były czerwone, napuchnięte i wilgotne – jej zapewne nie były lepsze.

Chcąc, czy nie, ze smutkiem wysunęła palce z jego czarnych włosów, przerywając całą intymność i namiętność, która nad nimi zapanowała.

Percy niechętnie puścił ją, a ona, zarumieniona jak burak, odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Lekko zamglone oczy, rozczochrane włosy i napuchnięte od pocałunków usta tworzyły coś, do czego chciała się przyczepić i nie puszczać. To był Percy. _Jej Percy. _Percy, którego kochała tak bardzo, że aż to bolało. I kilka sekund temu całowali się tak, jak nigdy się nie całowała.

- Uważaj na siebie, Beth – powtórzył ochrypłym głosem, potrząsając głową i przeczesując włosy dłonią. Ostatni, być może, raz spojrzał na jej zawstydzoną postać i siłą odwrócił się – wiedział, że jakby tego chciał, nie może tu zostać.

Odszedł szybko, chowając ręce w kieszenie i kopiąc z roztargnieniem napotkane po drodze kamyki.

Wciąż z szybszym oddechem, niekontaktująca z rzeczywistością – pewnie gdyby teraz Kronos napadł na Obóz to nawet by tego nie zauważyła – wpatrywała się błyszczącym wzrokiem w ostatni kolorowy promień słońca, który nieudolnie próbował zostać na niebie, powtarzając wieczny porządek świata.

* * *

Zadzwonił telefon.

Odebrała.

- Chejronie - przybiegła najszybciej jak mogła. - Zwołaj obóz. Percy dzwonił.

Przymknęła oczy, biorąc sztylet, chowając laptop w torbę i chowając czapkę-niewidkę. Spojrzała, być może, ostatni raz ogarniętych w popłochu ludzi, ubierających zbroję i szykujących się do bitwy oraz na sam obóz, miejsce, w którym się wychowała.

Ogarnęło ją zwątpienie. A co jeśli nie da rady? Jest ich tylko garstka, potworów jest kilka, jak nie kilkanaście tysięcy, oraz Tytani. Nie lepiej by było od razu się poddać? Jako córka Ateny próbowała znaleźć najlepsze wyjście, ale teraz...

_Dasz radę. Percy w nas wierzy._

Odetchnęła i uniosła wysoko brodę.

Dadzą radę. _Ona_ da radę.

_Dla Percy'ego._


End file.
